1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an electronic display device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an electronic display device capable of displaying a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic display device capable of conveying a three-dimensional (3D) image to a viewer may include, e.g., a stereoscopic display device, an autostereoscopic display device, and so forth. A stereoscopic display device refers to a display device providing different images, e.g., different 2D images, to each of the left and right eyes of the viewer to allow the viewer to feel a stereoscopic effect, e.g., view a 3D image. An autostereoscopic display device refers to a display device with a binocular parallax capable of conveying a 3D image to the viewer without using special equipment, e.g., without using polarizing glasses by the viewer.
A stereoscopic display device may include a barrier unit with a liquid crystal layer and electrodes between two substrates. However, the electrodes of the conventional stereoscopic device may include gaps therebetween, e.g., along a horizontal direction of a screen, to prevent a short circuit between the electrodes. Light emitted toward the liquid crystal layer may leak through the gaps between the electrodes, thereby increasing crosstalk and reducing display properties of the stereoscopic display device, e.g., reducing image quality of a displayed stereoscopic image, deteriorating a contrast of the screen, and so forth.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.